


girls chase girls chase boys (chase boys chase girls)

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Bobbi Morse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: A series of prompts for Pride 2020.Latest: “I'm fully capable of kicking your ass." + Simmorse
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons, Kara Lynn Palamas/Raina, Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter, Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 51
Kudos: 45





	1. what bobbi wants, bobbi gets

“I want it for the record that you asked for someone with a kinetic tremor to buzz your head,” Fitz said as he rounded behind Bobbi, scissors in hand. The clippers he was going to use later were set on the counter.

“What record?” they asked. The pair were alone in Bobbi’s bathroom, with no cameras in sight. 

“The invisible record,” he sighed. No use arguing with someone whose parents were lawyers, he supposed.

“If you fuck it up I’ll just buzz the whole thing shorter. That’s why you’re using a five blade.” Bobbi had been over this with Fitz half a dozen times; it had been the only way he’d agreed to try the haircut in the first place. Bobbi could’ve gone to a hairdresser, but it was easier just to let Fitz do it. As an added bonus, he wouldn’t spend the first ten minutes of the appointment making comments about how it was such a shame for them to cut off such beautiful hair.

“Right.” Fitz took the ponytail Bobbi had tied earlier and, without fanfare, snipped it off. The chunk of hair fell to the floor with a surprisingly loud noise, but Bobbi didn’t flinch.

“Clippers?” 

“I’m going, I’m going.” Fitz put the pair of scissors down and picked up the clippers. “You’re remarkably nonchalant about all this,” he said as he made sure the blade was inserted correctly.

“It’s hair. It’ll grow back.” Bobbi didn’t shrug, since they had been instructed on no uncertain terms to _stay still._ Fitz wasn’t going to add a squirming partner to a trembling hand. “Besides, I’ve wanted a different cut for a while. Might as well take the leap.”

“And what Bobbi wants, Bobbi gets,” Fitz teased. His partner was the stubborn sort - even more stubborn than him, which was saying something.

Bobbi just gave him a wry smile, and stopped talking so Fitz could focus on the buzz he was giving them.

It was surprisingly simple, all things considered, though it did take longer than Fitz anticipated. He didn’t have to be too precise, except for near where Bobbi wanted to keep their longer hair, but it was a _lot_ of hair. Fitz was sure it wasn’t the prettiest undercut in the world, but when he stopped buzzing, Bobbi nodded approvingly.

“Might ask Hunter if he can clean it up,” Fitz said as he ran his hand through the buzzed section, dislodging some loose hairs. Their friend was better with clippers, seeing as he buzzed his own hair fairly regularly, but Bobbi had been adamant Fitz would be the one to give their haircut.

“Nah, I like it.” Bobbi copied Fitz’s gesture, passing their fingers across the buzzed area. “What do you think? Do I look gayer?”

“Uh -” Fitz really didn’t know how to answer the question “- you look like you?”

Bobbi snorted. “I guess that’s acceptable.”

Fitz pressed a quick kiss to their cheek. “If you want to commit identity theft, I can’t help you. I’ll lose my green card.”

“No identity theft,” Bobbi laughed. “But I was thinking maybe next I could buy a suit?”

“What Bobbi wants, Bobbi gets,” Fitz repeated. 

“Damn straight.”


	2. fitzhunter + "the light of a full moon"

The rough concrete of the pool deck scrapes at the soles of Fitz’s feet, the smell of chlorine heady in the air.

“Hunter?” he whispers into the darkness.

“Right behind you love.” Hunter’s hand slides onto Fitz’s bare waist and even though the night is hot and sticky, a shiver runs up Fitz’s spine.

“This is a bad idea.”

“All my ideas are bad ideas.” Fitz turns around just in time so see the moonlight glinting off Hunter’s teeth. Even with the light of the full moon there are too many shadows, and Fitz keeps waiting for someone to jump out of them.

“Relax,” Hunter purrs, fingers sliding up across Fitz’s ribcage when he moves his hand to Fitz’s shoulders. Fitz tries to insist that Hunter using that _voice_ on him is far from relaxing, but the words don’t quite make it to his mouth.

“We’re not even naked,” Hunter continues. “If we wanted to be really scandalous, we’d skinny dip.” He doesn’t sound like he’s discounting the idea, but Fitz certainly is - it’s already bad enough they’ve broken into a public pool in the middle of the night.

Hunter leans in, and for the first time Fitz knows what to do. He accepts the kiss with a greedy groan, swiping his tongue through Hunter’s mouth and gripping at Hunter’s naked shoulder with firm fingers.

All that disappears when Hunter throws them into the pool.

Fitz sputters as he emerges, wiping the water out of his eyes. Hunter is still all teeth and mischief, hazel eyes molten in the moonlight. Hunter’s hair drips pool water down his cheeks and over his ridiculously beautiful lips. Droplets get caught in his stubble and _really_ , no man should have permission to look this beautiful.

Fitz wants to kiss him again.

Hunter beats him to it. Fitz floats, literally and figuratively, basking in the moonlight and his love.


	3. parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Hunter + first pride.

“Is it normally this loud!?” Fitz shouted over the din of the crowd.

“Yes, love, it’s supposed to be a party!” Hunter yelled back, scooping Fitz into his arms. Fitz was wearing a pride flag tied around his shoulders to resemble a cape, and it got caught between their bodies when Hunter spun Fitz around.

Fitz blushed bright red when his boyfriend set him back down, straightening his cape with an embarrassed huff.

“You know, that’s why I haven’t come to a pride parade before,” Fitz said, not quite yelling but still talking much louder than his normal volume. It might as well have been a whisper given he din around them, though.

“Why’s that?” Hunter asked, pressing his nose into Fitz’s cheek so they can speak even more quietly.

“Because it feels wrong to party. When there’s still so much work we have to do.”

Hunter turned Fitz, cupping his boyfriend’s face in his hands. “Love, no one’s saying we don’t still have a long road ahead of us. But we’ve come so far. And doesn’t that deserve a little bit of celebration?”

Fitz smiled, cupping Hunter’s cheek gently. “I suppose.”

“That’s what I thought.” Hunter swooped in for a kiss, and Fitz’s stomach sizzled pleasantly. They _had_ come far - fifty years ago, he wouldn’t have been able to kiss his boyfriend in public, wouldn’t be able to be surrounded by hundreds of other people yelling and cheering and wearing rainbows proudly. He wouldn’t have been able to wear his bi flag as a cape, or at all.

Come to think of it, when was the bi flag invented? He’d have to look that up.

A wolf whistle pierced through the air, and at first Fitz thought it was directed at him. Then he saw the shirtless man on the float rolling by, _Whistle if You Love Trans People_ painted on his chest in rainbow letters.

Fitz laughed, then made his own pathetic attempt at a whistle. Hunter stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled loud enough for both of them.

Maybe tomorrow they had more work to do, but for today, Fitz could accept a party.


	4. fitzhunter detectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitzhunter + Detectives AU

Leo Fitz was known for being many things, but being pleasant to work with was not one of them. His insistence on being called the world’s only consulting detective was the least of his churlish ways. He constantly reminded others of his own brilliance - no one ever felt the need to debate it except the man himself. 

Lance Hunter wasn’t known for anything, and he liked it that way.

And _he_ was the only one who could throw Leo Fitz for a loop, as was evidenced by their first, and so far only, conversation.

“It wasn’t the butler,” Hunter said calmly.

“How could you possibly know that?” Fitz snapped, perturbed that someone without credentials had shown up at _his_ crime scene. (Technically, Scotland Yard’s crime scene, but Fitz hardly paid attention to them.)

“He’s not trained with weapons. He’d have injured his shoulder on the recoil, no doubt about it,” Hunter declared.

Fitz stared, open-mouthed.

He should have thought of that.

That should’ve been the _first_ thing he thought of, in fact.

“Don’t worry, love, we all have our off days.” Hunter reached out and patted Fitz’s cheek. His face turned red, but not for the reason he expected it to. He wasn’t _angry_ , or even particularly patronized. He was… turned on?

Well _that_ was different.

“So who did it?” Fitz demanded.

“Haven’t a clue, love.” Hunter grinned at him. “But that’s what you’re here to figure out, no?”

“I - yes, I suppose so.” Fitz spluttered.

Mr. Coulson smiled from behind Hunter’s shoulder. “I found a second consulting detective, Mr. Fitz.”

“I see that, Mr. Coulson,” Fitz answered, fighting down the blush in his cheeks. “He’s not very good, is he?”

“Oi! I’m marvelous!”

“But you don’t know who the killer is!”

“I wasn’t about to tell Coulson here to arrest an innocent man like you were!”

Fitz _hated_ Lance Hunter…

And Fitz absolutely needed to get Hunter into his bed.


	5. fitzhunter + "hard candy melting in your mouth"

The back row of seats in the theatre was directly beneath the AC vent, and goose bumps rippled over Fitz’s skin even as warm hands explored beneath the hem of his t-shirt. Hunter’s hands were rough and calloused, rasping over the sensitive skin of Fitz’s belly with unhurried strokes.

Hunter didn’t mean anything by it, of course - or at least no more than he meant by any other casual gesture. He didn’t understand the feeling of his hands on Fitz’s skin felt like being set on fire even as the cold draft of the air conditioning intensified. 

At first, Fitz had been surprised Hunter was like this, so lazy in his motions. He didn’t seem the kind of man who would let things sit and ferment for much longer than he had to. But he was. Hunter was like a hard candy melting on Fitz’s tongue, taking forever to disappear entirely. And like hard candies, the sticky sweetness of him got everywhere, even the places Fitz never would have expected.

He finally bit the bullet and leaned across the armrest separating them to kiss Hunter. He was almost surprised when Hunter’s mouth didn’t taste like artificial cherry or anything else sugar-sweet; instead Fitz found the faint saltiness of popcorn and the tang he never could find the source of, but always accompanied Hunter’s kisses.

“Alright, love?” Hunter asked, withdrawing his hands.

“Yeah,” Fitz answered, leaning in to kiss Hunter again. “Alright.”


	6. karaina + "i think i love you"

Raina comes home and finds a flower she’s never seen before on the table.

That’s peculiar. She’s seen practically every flower on earth, and yet…

“Hi.” Kara steps into the kitchen, fidgeting with her hands. “Do you like the flower?”

“Yes,” Raina answers slowly, unsure why her girlfriend is acting so strangely. “What species is it? I’ve never seen it before.”

“It’s a hybrid,” Kara answers, creeping closer. “I made it for you.”

“I… thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Kara clears her throat. “I, um, made it for a reason. Because… I think I love you.”

Raina blinks. _Love_ is not a possibility she’s considered for so long, even being in a relationship. It’s just another means to an end, a way someone can control her, but…

“I think I love you too.”


	7. "you’re basically a marshmallow. perfect for cuddling” + s&s

“Bobbi? Are you ready?” Jemma hovered just outside the bedroom door, waiting for her spouse to emerge. Bobbi did a moment later, hair perfectly tamed and clothing flawless. They were wearing the same outfit they did for all their other pregnancy photos, dark-wash jeans and a white tank top stretched tight over their growing baby bump.

They didn’t look happy, though.

“Are you alright?” Jemma asked, cocking her head.

“Give me the sign.” Jemma obliged, handing over the letterboard, which proudly proclaimed _22 Weeks_. Bobbi stood in front of the hallway wall as they had for all the other pregnancy photos and held the sign obediently. They didn’t smile even when Jemma counted down for the photos, and practically shoved the sign back into Jemma’s hands when the pictures were done.

“Do you want to see them?” Jemma asked tentatively, not quite sure of the source of Bobbi’s sourness.

“No.” Bobbi all but stomped back into the bedroom, and Jemma sighed. It was her duty as a wife to figure out why Bobbi was so pissed off, but they still were far from perfect at sharing their emotions. They’d regressed on that front since they’d left the team - though Jemma wasn’t above admitting her own communication skills had suffered when not constantly having to discuss her feelings with three other people.

Bobbi had their back to the door when Jemma walked in, and didn’t turn to face her. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Jemma asked tentatively, crawling onto the bed beside Bobbi. She couldn’t think of anything she’d done, but at the risk of sounding cliche, Bobbi’s hormones had been running rampant and sometimes led them to do irrational things.

“No, Jemma.”

Oh no. Jemma had assumed Bobbi had stormed away in anger but they sounded close to tears.

“Then what’s going on?” Jemma smoothed a hand down Bobbi’s back in a manner she hoped was soothing.

“This!” Bobbi said, gesturing to their stomach.

“You’re basically a marshmallow. Perfect for cuddling,” Jemma said. She winced. Probably not the best comfort, but it had been the first thing she thought of.

“It’s not - it’s not _that_ , Jemma. I don’t care that I’m getting… marshmallow-ier. I just - my body isn’t _mine_ anymore.”

Jemma pressed her lips together. Bobbi had suffered the same way after Ward had tortured them, feeling like they didn’t belong in their body, and that hadn’t been the first time, either. Being nonbinary meant Bobbi often felt ill at ease in their body. Hunter and Fitz were both better at understanding it than Jemma was - Hunter by virtue of being Bobbi’s partner the longest, and Fitz because he was trans himself. Jemma felt woefully inadequate; she hated not being able to help, but she was at a loss for what to say.

“How long?” Jemma asked instead. Maybe she couldn’t comfort or empathize, but she could get more information.

“Since the baby started moving,” Bobbi admitted, ducking their head.

“Bobbi - that’s been _weeks_!”

“I know,” they sniffled. “I just - you all were so happy, and I just… I wanted you to stay happy. And I knew if I started complaining you’d worry, and…”

“Of course we worry about you,” Jemma whispered. “And you’re more to us than just your ability to carry a child.” She held back a sigh. If she’d had her way, Bobbi wouldn’t have had to go through a pregnancy at all, but the doctor they’d visited had been adamant that Jemma being the one to carry the baby would be a bad idea. For one thing, they were using Bobbi’s eggs, so there was no knowing that biological compatibility issues would be raised, and for another… Jemma’s history, with traveling through space and time, introduced too many unknowns into an already complicated situation.

“I know that, but you deserve to be happy. And I can do this one thing to make you happy -”

“Hey,” Jemma interrupted. “You make me happy just by _being_ here. You don’t have to do anything more than that, do you understand?”

“I…”

“Do you understand?” Jemma repeated. She had spent too many nights alone, too much time wondering if she’d ever be able to see the people she loved again, to tolerate them believing she wanted anything more than just being together. The baby had been mostly a crazy notion, a far-flung what-if, until Bobbi revealed they’d frozen their eggs during their first marriage to Hunter. Jemma would’ve been happy without a baby. She would’ve been happy with anything, if her partners were happy too.

“Yes, ma’am,” Bobbi sighed.

“If this is too much, it’s okay to say so,” Jemma said softly.

“It’s too late to quit now,” Bobbi said, scrubbing at their eyes. “It’s only a few more months.”

“You being miserable is not an option for me, no matter how short the time,” Jemma said, gently removing Bobbi’s hands from their face so she could cradle their cheek in her palm. 

“I want this.” Bobbi leaned into Jemma’s hand. “I want us to have a baby. Even if I could back out, I wouldn’t want to.”

“Then we need to come up with another solution.” Jemma ran her thumb along the curve of Bobbi’s cheekbone. “Is it okay if I get the boys?”

Bobbi nodded. Jemma leaned forward and placed a feather-soft kiss on Bobbi’s lips. “I love you.”

Bobbi managed a small smile. “I know.”

Jemma gathered the boys from in front of the television, which was easier than it had ever been. All she needed to say was _Bobbi needs you_ and the boys were on their feet. Both of them were going to make wonderful fathers, she thought as she followed them back upstairs to the bedroom.

“So what can we do?” Fitz asked when Bobbi finished explaining the situation. They were curled into Fitz’s side, his arm protective around their shoulders.

“That’s the problem,” Bobbi sighed. “I know that it bothers me but I don’t know how to make it better.”

“Would it help to focus on the things you can change?” Hunter suggested. “Cut your hair, get a tattoo, change your clothes?”

Bobbi shrugged noncommittally.

“What makes you feel like you?” Jemma asked, settling behind Bobbi since the boys were on either side of them.

“Random little things.” Bobbi shrugged again. “When you smile at me, or Hunter calls me _love_ , or Fitz plays with my hair, or my favorite song comes on the radio… Just stupid stuff.”

“It’s not stupid,” the three of them said in unison.

“Right.” Bobbi sighed, shoulders hunching forward. “Hold on. Little bird keeps moving and it’s distracting me.”

Jemma rubbed Bobbi’s shoulders gently, then leaned forward to kiss the nape of their neck. She imagined the baby moving was solidly in the category of things that made Bobbi feel like they didn’t belong in their body.

“I like it when you touch me,” Bobbi murmured. “When you touch me I feel real.”

“...Would it be bad if I suggested sex?” Jemma asked. They hadn’t done much with the four of them since Bobbi had gotten pregnant, first because of doctor’s orders and then because Bobbi hadn’t seemed all that interested, but if touching was good then surely… 

“No,” Bobbi said slowly. “I don’t think so.”

“I know us finding your body attractive is the least of your worries,” Jemma said, kissing Bobbi’s neck again, this time on the soft skin behind their ear, “but it’s attractive because it’s yours.”

“This is not the way I expected this conversation to go,” Bobbi said, tilting their head to allow Jemma better access to their neck.

“Let Jemma be spontaneous for once,” Fitz chuckled. “And let us help you.”

This was far from the end of the conversation, Jemma knew, but at least she could help for a while.


	8. simmorse + "i'm fully capable of kicking your ass"

“I’m _fully_ capable of kicking your ass, thank you very much!” Jemma sniffed indignantly.

“It’s sweet that you think that.” Bobbi reached over and patted Jemma’s cheek. “But you’re not even capable of reaching my ass when we’re both standing.”

“I - yes I am!” Jemma spluttered as Bobbi rolled out of bed. “You’re not that much taller than I am!”

“Okay, so -” Bobbi stripped off her sleep shirt and pulled a different shirt on, “- let’s say you theoretically can reach my ass. How the hell are you going to catch me if you won’t even come to the gym?”

Jemma groaned. She hated being out-logiced. “Fine. I’ll get up.”

“You say that, but you’re still in bed.”

“Give me a minute!’

“I’m leaving in thirty seconds whether you’re ready or not.”

“I liked you a lot better when you were asleep,” Jemma muttered.

“This is what you get for dating a health nut,” Bobbi sang. “See you in the gym, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts for Pride month, feel free to hit up my [tumblr](bobbimorseisbisexual.tumblr.com)!


End file.
